Technical Field
This invention relates to support systems and support racks for solar panels used to generate electrical power from solar radiation.
Prior Art
It is known to provide a racking system designed to support solar panels on a roof or a flat surface. One such system is sold by SunLink Corporation. One of their roof mount systems includes horizontal runners mounted on support blocks that rest on the roof surface and vertical posts that support the solar panels at a suitable angle to the horizontal. One problem with known systems however is that they may be difficult to repair and maintain or that they may not allow easy access to the underlying roof.
There is a need for an improved support racking for solar panels that will enable the panel to be readily pivoted from an upright position (where maintenance and repairs can be carried out) to a sloping, operating position and then later back to the upright position, if required.